dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 3 Page 2
He howled madly thinking WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME! His tail bone tingled, and was in searing pain. Gohan then heard a RIPPPP, and the pain was gone. He wondered what that was about, until he touched the spot where his tail used to be. He felt something very furry, and was moving around. Gohan grabbed it, and saw it was his tail! Gohan yelled happily, “YES! My tail’s back! I can’t believe it, after all this time it finally grew back. But why would it appear now? Why’s it taken almost eight years to pop up?” Gohan thought for a minute, and decided that it didn’t matter. He wrapped it around himself, as he remembered Vegeta and Nappa did it when they arrived on earth. He decided that he’d try and make his tail strong, like the way Vegeta’s tail never made him cringe with pain when someone pulled it. Gohan then continued walking, until he felt the six people who attempted to mug him, except now there was another person. Gohan knew they’d probably mug that person also, and decided to run their, get to them before it was to late. Gohan picked up the pace and arrived about 15 seconds later. Then, Gohan saw them, but he couldn’t see the victim. Gohan was in the shadows, so no one could see him. Gohan yelled, “Back off! Get out of here.” The man who tried to stun Harry turned around and yelled angrily, “Beat it punk! Unless you want to be next!” Gohan stepped out of the shadows, showing a glare that would make Vegeta proud. Then, Gohan made his hands glow with yellow ki, wanting to scare the mugger. When the man saw Gohan, he trembled in fear. His friends followed his gaze, and when they saw Gohan walking towards them, they ran screaming. Gohan then yelled to them as they ran away, “Don’t let me catch you doing that again!” Gohan walked towards the person that the muggers cornered. Gohan asked, “Are you alright?” The boy turned to Gohan, facing him for the first time. He had glasses, and wore cloths similar to Gohan’s, because everyone else wore robes. He had jet black hair that stuck out everywhere; it reminded him of his father’s hair. And he had emerald green eyes. Then the boy smiled at Gohan, “Thank you for saving me, my name’s Harry Potter.” Gohan grinned, “Don’t worry, I’m used to doing this kind of stuff, and the name’s Gohan Son.” The boy was about to say something, but they both heard a familiar voice, “Harry, Gohan? What are yeh doing here?” They turned around to see Hagrid near the end of Knockturn Alley. He walked toward them, and looked at Gohan, “I thought I told yeh ter not follow me?” Gohan grinned, “I wasn’t following you. I was merely looking for my supplies here, but I didn’t find any supply stands. Although I guess coming here did have its perks.” Hagrid then looked toward Harry, “An what are yeh doin here Harry? I thought you’d be smart enough not ter go wanderin around Knockturn Alley.” Harry spoke a little fast, “It’s not my fault. I was with the Weasleys and they told me how to use floo powder but when I used it I ended up here,” then Harry slowed down talking. He looked at Gohan, then back to Hagrid, “And then I was about to be mugged by these people, and when they saw Gohan they ran. But what are you doing here?” Hagrid looked at Gohan’s tail that was wrapped around his waist, and then noticed that Gohan’s hands glowed faintly. Gohan had a look that said “Don’t say anything yet”. Hagrid then said, “I was lookin fer Flesh Eaten Slug Repellent, they’re ruinin the school cabbages. Follow me; I’ll take yeh ter the Weasleys.” Gohan figured he might as well follow them, seeing as he hadn’t gotten his supplies yet. He was behind them the whole way, because he was worried Hagrid would say something about his tail, and would blow his cover. They stopped walking when they heard someone yell, “Harry! Harry! Over here!” They saw a brown, bushy haired girl run towards them. She ran down to meet them. “What happened to your glasses?” She started, looking him up and down, her eyes trailed over to the huge man next to her friend, and smiled friendly. “Hello, Hagrid-Oh it’s wonderful to see you two again.” Then Gohan made a coughing noise, and had Hermione’s attention. She then asked, “Who is this?” Harry turned to Hagrid, “I was wondering the same thing. Why are you with him Hagrid? Are you taking him shopping like you had done with me?” Hagrid nodded, and Gohan smiled and held out his hand towards Hermione, “My name’s Gohan. I take it that you know them?” Hermione nodded, and shook Gohan’s hand, “Yes, and my name is Hermione Granger. Are you going into First Year?” Gohan shook his head, “Nope. I’m going into Second Year, they only found out about me so they are letting me practice First Year spells at my house though.” Hermione nodded, the turned to Harry, “Are you guys going to Gringotts?” Harry shook his head, “As soon as I’ve found the Weasleys.” Hagrid grinned, “Yeh won’ have ter look anymore.” They all turned to see a family of red haired people running towards them. The mother came up and hugged Harry tightly, “Oh Harry, we’re so glad you are alright. We thought you’d only go so far when you were sent away from Diagon Alley.” Then, the father turned to Hagrid, “Where’d you find him Hagrid?” Hagrid growled, “Knockturn Alley.” Two of the boys, who were twins grinned, “Wicked! Mum never lets us go down there”- “An I should hope so!” Hagrid growled. Then, the youngest boy came up and looked at his friends, “It’s great to see you Harry, and you Hermione,” He then noticed Gohan, who was at Harry’s side, “Oh, um… who’s he Harry?” Gohan frowned. He was not expecting that statement as a greeting, but held his hand out anyway. “The name’s Gohan. And yours?” The boy shook Gohan’s hand, “Ron Weasley. And it’s a pleasure. Are you starting 1st Year like my sister?” Gohan sighed, “Alright, but this is the last time I’m explaining this. I got the info that I’m a wizard one year late, so they are putting me in 2nd Year like everyone else my age, but I have to learn everything that I had missed in 1st Year as well as 2nd Year.” Ron nodded, and pointed to each of his family members, “The two twins over there are Fred and George.” The one on the left added, “We can introduce ourselves Ronny. Pleasure to meet you Gohan, I’m Fred-” “And I’m George.” The mirror-reflection added. Then Ron looked around, and shrugged, “I guess you’ll meet Percy later. He’s another older brother of mine, but he’s a real book worm. And, oh I should introduce you to Ginny. This is Ginny.” Gohan saw a shy, red headed girl, who started to walk towards them; “She’s going into 1st Year.” Gohan chuckled and smiled at Ginny, “I guess then we’re both going to have a very surprising year then huh?” Ginny nodded, her face’s becoming as red as her fiery hair, and then ran up to her mother. Gohan had a confused look on her face, “Did I say something wrong?” Ron shook his head, “The only other person she acts like that around is Harry here. I guess it’s just something about you guys.” Then, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Gohan walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He said, “Mom, dad, this is Gohan. You’ve probably heard about him dad, seeing as you work for the Ministry of Magic; he’s the late starting boy.” Mrs. Weasley smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Gohan. Arthur, introduce you already.” All Mr. Weasley could only nod and have a shocked/ excited expression on his face. He then grabbed Gohan’s hand and started shaking it rather fast, “It’s a great honor to meet you Gohan. Wow, two people in one day. I can’t believe I’m…” Then you couldn’t hear Mr. Weasley talk anymore, no one except Gohan. I guess he’s one of the few people at the Ministry that know about what I am. I guess it’s alright if he knows. Gohan thought. Gohan then smiled, “It’s nice to meet you two Mr. Weasley.” He then turned to Hagrid, “Are we going to do the rest of my shopping now? I haven’t even gotten started yet.” Hagrid nodded, and turned to the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione, “We’d best be off now, got to get Gohan’s supplies. See ya at Hogwarts you three.” Gohan smiled and waved as he and Hagrid started walking, “Bye guys, I’ll see you at school I guess.” Everyone said goodbye, and watched as their new friend disappeared into the crowd. Mrs. Weasley turned to Mr. Weasley, “Arthur, why were you rather excited when you shook Gohan’s hand?” Mr. Weasley got rather nervous, but said, “Oh, I’m just glad to see someone going to Hogwarts even if they are late starter.” Mrs. Weasley looked at him for a moment, but shook it off and said, “Well, let’s go into Gringotts now, shall we?” While they said that, Hagrid was having a talk with Gohan. “Why do yeh have yer tail back Gohan? I though Baba said it was removed permanently?” Gohan nodded, “That’s true. The only other time I remember having a tail was when I fought Vegeta when he first arrived on Earth. After that my mom had my tail removed. I don’t know how my tail grew back, but for now let’s not talk about it.” Hagrid nodded, and he and Gohan returned to shopping for supplies. Chapter 4 Category:Fan Fiction